sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruby (Eyeball)
Ruby (specifically Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND), nicknamed Eyeball by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Barn Mates". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently floating in space after being pushed away by Steven, in the episode "Bubbled". Appearance Her outfit consists of the regular Homeworld|Gem Homeworld uniform. She has the lightest complexion among the Ruby troops. Her gemstone replaces her left eye. Personality She seems to be the most invested in the mission to track Jasper, and is well-informed about her. She is stoic, rarely speaking before Back to the Moon, though occasionally appearing anxious. She appears intimidating, but is also quite polite when thanking the Crystal Gems for their cooperation. Despite her tough exterior, upon meeting her hero Jasper (really a disguised Amethyst) she was struck with awe and showed an almost fan girl-like zeal. Like the other Rubies, Eyeball is not very perceptive in recognizing trickery, being easily fooled by disguises or lies. However, she is the only one to be suspicious of Ruby when Ruby kept interacting friendly with Sapphire during their baseball game, eyeing them with an uncomfortable expression. Humorously, she also suspected Leggy, watching her when she was cheerfully standing next to Lapis Lazuli. Even over her own captain, she is the most experienced in Gem history, the only one to remember the location of the diamond base on the moon and explaining the history of the moon base and Pink Diamond. This is partially due to being the oldest of the Rubies and having fought in the war. History "Hit the Diamond" Eyeball and the other Rubies descend upon Earth looking for Jasper. Upon discovering the barn, they are tricked by Ruby and Steven into believing that only humans live there. They are then told that they can only search the barn if they beat the 'humans' at baseball. After learning the 'humans' were in fact the Crystal Gems, Eyeball, along with the other members of her squad, fuse together and demand to know where Jasper is. Upon being falsely told by Steven that Jasper was on Neptune, they defuse, and Eyeball thanks him. "Back to the Moon" The rubies return to the barn, incredibly irate for being tricked about Jasper's location. When questioned by the Crystal Gems, Eyeball refuses to reveal any information. After much badgering about the subject, Amethyst shape-shifts into Jasper's appearance, which deceives the Rubies. It is Eyeball who first greets 'Jasper', sharing her serial number as well as that she originally fought in the war on Earth. She was also revealed to be a long time admirer of Jasper's military accomplishments. On the Rubies' ship, while Amethyst as Jasper talks to Doc, another Ruby, Eyeball is visibly jealous. She believed the Gems' ruse all the way up until the Rubies' departure from the moon base, even feeling flattered that Amethyst-Jasper gave her an important mission, but ultimately Eyeball and the other Rubies saw Amethyst undisguised. The Rubies fused in an attempt to attack the Gems, but were almost instantly dispatched when Sardonyx knocked them out the airlock, opened by Steven. Before flying away, Eyeball pulls Steven out the airlock with her into the vacuum of space. "Bubbled" Eyeball manages to hang on to Steven's bubble as they drift through space. After a heated argument, Eyeball tells Steven that she initially could not believe that the Crystal Gems still existed, but grew to realize that it was true if the situation included Jasper and Rose Quartz. Steven tries to explain to Eyeball that he was the offspring of Rose and that he inherited her gemstone, showing her his gem and his shield, but Eyeball does not believe him. They drift into an asteroid field, which results in the cracking of Eyeball's gemstone. Steven pulls her inside of his bubble and heals her, causing Eyeball to believe he was Rose after all. Eyeball then attacks Steven, because Rose had betrayed Homeworld and shattered Pink Diamond. Eyeball states that she hopes to be rewarded back on Homeworld, possibly with her own Pearl. This forces Steven to eject her from his bubble and send Eyeball spinning through space. "Mindful Education" While training at the Sky Arena, Stevonnie experiences a large hallucination of Eyeball, with Steven expressing guilt from being forced to fight her and leaving her in space. Abilities Like most other Gems, Eyeball can change shape, invoke a weapon, take refuge in her gemstone to heal, and adapt to any extraterrestrial environment's gravity. She can also fuse with her fellow Rubies to form a larger Ruby. She presumably has the standard abilities of a Ruby, such as thermokinesis, pyrokinetic touch, and heat resistance. * Chisel Knife Proficiency: In "Bubbled", Eyeball is seen to have a chisel knife as a weapon. * Photokinesis: In "Back to the Moon", She is shown projecting light from her gem. Fusions *When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically Doc, Army, Navy, and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Eyeball seems to hold a level of respect and camaraderie for the other rubies: Leggy, Doc, Army, and Navy, as she was shown playing baseball on their team and being part of the troop that was sent to locate Jasper. However, she expressed jealousy or sadness when Amethyst as Jasper sat with Doc instead of Eyeball. Amethyst In "Back to the Moon", Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again, and Eyeball, admiring Jasper, falls for the trick easily. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname, "Crystal Germs". Eyeball herself is elated when Amethyst-Jasper shows her kindness by saying that she is trusted and isn't put off by Amethyst's playful personality, though occasionally appearing surprised. When Amethyst exposes herself, Eyeball becomes angry, as she has been tricked and Amethyst is revealed to be a Crystal Gem. Jasper As a popular icon on Homeworld, Jasper definitely leaves a good impression on Eyeball. As soon as Ruby sees Amethyst's projection of Jasper in "Back to the Moon", she immediately introduces herself and express her admiration for Jasper's achievements. Through their trip through the Moon Base, she seems to brag about her knowledge of the war to impress "Jasper", and it is hinted that her feelings for her are deeper than simple admiration, as she cries when "Jasper" chooses to sit with Doc instead of her. Steven Universe Eyeball dislikes Steven, due to the fact that he had helped to trick the Rubies in both "Hit the Diamond" and "Back to the Moon". This is explored more in "Bubbled", where Eyeball becomes irate at Steven for making the Rubies float away. She climbs onto Steven's bubble and says she will beat him up. Initially, Ruby refuses to believe that Steven is the son of Rose Quartz, then attacked him once Steven repairs her gem. Rose Quartz Although she dislikes Steven for himself, ever since she's learned he's the bearer of Rose Quartz's gem, and therefore an extension of her, she's taken an approach similar to Jasper's in fully believing that Steven is in fact Rose in disguise, revealing her deep hatred for the rebellion leader. While at first it seems that Eyeball simply wants closure if she were to meet Rose, it is later revealed that the reasoning is so that Eyeball can poof her and achieve the status of a hero. Her feelings towards Rose are similar to many Homeworld gems, hating Rose for her rebellion and not understanding why she'd protect the Earth. However, much like Jasper Eyeball carries a more personal grudge since witnessing Rose shattering Pink Diamond. Crystal Gems Eyeball, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses hatred for the Crystal Gems. Although she befriended the Crystal Gem Ruby during the baseball game, thinking she was a Homeworld Gem, she was shown to later despise her when Ruby and Sapphire fuse and expose their identities as Gems. She also enjoyed keeping the gems prisoner on the ship. In Bubbled, she shows a strong dislike for both Steven and Rose Quartz, and wants to poof Rose for shattering her former leader, Pink Diamond. Yellow Diamond In the current times, she serves under Yellow Diamond's name and respects her rules to the fullest. It's hinted she has met Yellow Diamond in person, as she mentions filing a report personally in "Back to the Moon". Since she was alive before the division of the Diamonds, it is unknown if she always belonged to Yellow Diamond. Pink Diamond Ruby was present during Pink Diamond's death and carries an overall good knowledge over her life, including her base and duties. She seems devoted to Pink Diamond as well as Yellow Diamond, expressing sadness over her death, referring to it as a tragedy, and treating her with the respect suited for a leader. Trivia *Ruby is the oldest of the five-Ruby squad, dating back to the rebellion. She even fought in the Gem War. **This was possibly hinted out due to her skin-tone, being the fairest, as the longer a gemstone is exposed to light, so will the gemstone's color. *In "Back to the Moon", it is revealed that Ruby witnessed the shattering of Pink Diamond, a former member of the Diamond Authority. *Ruby has a desire to have her own Pearl and be remembered in Gem history, as evidenced when she tries to poof Steven thinking he is Rose. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rubies are composed of a material known as corundum, the second hardest crystal structure after diamond (9,10 on the Mohs Scale of Hardness). ** Since Ruby is a member of the corundum group, it is closely related to sapphire and thus shares some properties with it, such as hardness, composition, and double refraction. ** In its pure form, corundum is colorless. ** Rubies are the most expensive colored stone, going by carat.http://www.gia.edu/ruby * The word “ruby” comes from the Latin ‘ruber’ meaning red and, like many other gemstones, the ruby’s symbolic meaning is heavily dependent on its coloring. * Natural Ruby is one of four “precious” gemstones (including diamond, emerald, and sapphire), known for its rarity, monetary value, and hardness (second only to diamond). ** Natural Ruby can be distinguished from synthetic ruby by its inclusions; natural ruby typically exhibits inclusions, whereas synthetic ruby tends to be eye clean. * The color of ruby is its most important quality factor. The most sought after color is a strong pure red to red with a hint of blue, called pigeon's blood. ** The vivid red color of ruby means that it is associated with desire, and it is thought by some to be a stone of love with an aphrodisiac effect. ** When the color of ruby is too light, it is classified as pink sapphire, but the line between pinkish-red ruby and pink sapphire varies by region. * The ruby is closely associated with aspects such as vitality, life, passion and fire, all of which can be symbolically linked to the color red. ** This shows in Ruby's emotional temperaments and overall emotional/angry attitude as well as her strength. ** It is said that rubies can over-stimulate people who are sensitive or irritable. * Ruby is the traditional birthstone of those born in July and is also the zodiacal stone for Cancer and Aries. ** Ruby is also used to celebrate the fifteenth and fortieth wedding anniversaries. ** The day assigned to Ruby is Tuesday (hence the Rolling Stones song, "Ruby Tuesday"). ** The planet Mars is famously known as “the red planet”, due to the high concentration of iron oxide (basically rust) on its surface and rubies, along with all of the aspects mentioned above, have been linked with Mars in one form or another. ** Ruby is the national gemstone of Burma and Thailand. Gemstone Category:Canon characters Category:Rubies